


Maria Hill's Girls' Night Out

by lita



Series: Maria Hill's Adventures at Stark Industries [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria, BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Melinda, BAMF Melinda May, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Women, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria invited all the females in the Avengers, friends of Avengers, and SHIELD to hang out together. What were they up to? Would it spell disasters for the guys? Well, at least Tony Stark and Lance Hunter thought so. Sequel to Maria Hill's Interview at Stark Industries. Crossover with some of the Agents of SHIELD characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria Hill's Girls' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as usual for the awesome IrishBrigid to beta this chapter for me!

"Are you feeling a chill in the air?" Tony shivered.

Bruce rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "Did you offend JARVIS again so he turned down the heater? Have I told you that he has feelings, too?"

"Thank you, Dr. Banner, for defending me, though I assure you it is unnecessary." Steve detected some defensiveness in JARVIS's voice. "Mr Stark has not offended me in the last 237 minutes 31 seconds."

"That's a new record for you, Tony!" Clint clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Barton, get your hand off me. You have been to the vent above and I'm not sure what germs you have picked up. JARVIS, you're too smart for your own good! Hang on, who invented you?" Tony smirked.

Clint pouted. "Just wait until your inventions start to take over the world. Mark my words!"

"Well, at least we would be there to save it unlike someone who prefers to play a farm boy."

Steve, Bruce, and the rest of the occupants of the common room rolled their eyes collectively. Steve then noticed that there were only males in the room. "Where are Natasha , Maria, and Pepper?"

"Captain Rogers, Ms Hill told me that she would have a girl night out with Ms Potts and Ms Romanov. If I'm not mistaken, Ms Carter, Ms Ross, Ms Foster, Ms Lewis, Ms May, Ms Skye, Ms Morse, and Ms Simmons were invited. I believe they are together partying somewhere as of now."

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. "Capsicle, did you just notice it? That's why I felt a chill in the air. Those deadly women being together in one room without a single male present spells disaster for us."

"I bet you want to be present among those women." Clint stuck his tongue out at him.

"On the contrary, I have no death wish. I'll stay far away from them."

"Oh, no, this doesn't just spell trouble. Bobbi herself already spells TROUBLE. Now there are eleven of them. It spells DISASTER. We are DOOMED, mate, DOOMED." Lance Hunter downed his drink in one big gulp.

Tony clicked his glass with him. "I hear you, mate, I hear you."

Thor crinkled his forehead. "I really see no problem with this arrangement. It's just all the ladies spending time together. Don't we all do the same here? All of us male warriors spending time together."

"Have you met Natasha? Or Maria? Or Bobbi? Or Melinda? Aren't they scary individually? Now they're together and they dragged my Pepper into this. Not to mention Darcy's cheeky influence. Jane and Jemma nerdy's influence. They will all be scary, cheeky, and nerdy. They are conspiring against us as we speak. Mark my word!"

Steve let out an exasperated sigh. "Tony, Pepper is her own person, not yours. I think you're just being paranoid. I really see nothing wrong with them hanging out and spend some quality time together. It's really sweet, in fact."

"Well, you're lucky that your girlfriend Sharon isn't as scary as, let's say, Natasha or Maria."

"You haven't tasted her right mean hook if you can say that." Steve touched his jaw which was still a bit sore after his sparring session with Sharon. "I think Pepper is really sweet and won't be influenced into becoming 'scary,' 'cheeky,' and 'nerdy' as you said." Steve made sure he air quoted all those words. Sharon and Natasha had taught him a lot of pop culture.

"I also don't care if you called my Lady Jane 'nerdy,' she is the sweetest lady I know," Thor huffed. He also air quoted the word 'nerdy.' Darcy taught him well.

"You two blonds are too naïve for your own good. How about you, Brucie? Clint? Sam? Bucky? Don't you feel scared?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm fine. I'm all for female empowerment."

Bucky looked up from his magazine. "So am I."

Sam smiled. "When you've been in the army, you see all sorts of things. Women best men quite regularly in a lot of fields. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Clint clasped Tony's shoulder again. "You'll get used to it. When you become Natasha's punchbag daily, you can take any kind of violence they throw at us."

"Get your hand away from me! That's _reassuring_." Tony didn't need to use air quote to emphasize his sarcasm as he was Tony. "Lance, I guess that leaves you and I who still possess common sense. Let's hide somewhere until all this blows over. How does Malibu sound to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> -Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it!
> 
> -I reduced the number of guys to include only the Avengers, plus Sam, Bucky and Lance Hunter as the focus should be on the girls so there were more girls than guys.
> 
> -I'm open to suggestions what the girls were up to.
> 
> -Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
